Add A Little Light To Winter
by WritersWayOfLife
Summary: Jack Frost was alone once the Man in the Moon saved him, alone that is until he met Fauna Autumn. She's an Autumn worker that makes the cold days warm but keeps the snow cold. When her and Jack team up life seems perfect, despite not being believed in. But when Pitch threatens the world and Autumn, will Jack rise to the occasion to protect her? Set during the movie.
1. Fauna

**Hey :) I saw this movie and fell in love with it :D Here's my version of what would have happened if Jack had a companion...a girl companion ;)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Jack's POV

I sighed as I wandered around the forest that has become my home. It wasn't a bad place to live really, I've been here for a little over a hundred years already.

Ever since the Man in the Moon fished me out of the darkness and gave me these powers I've been here, there and everywhere spreading the joy of snow days to kids all across the world. But it didn't dull the ache of being alone for all those years, being un-believed in.

I shook my head, banning the regular thoughts from my head before continuing on through the forest. It was a regular mid-winter day so naturally the ground, the rocks and trees were covered in thick layers of snow. I sat down in a clear patch, the sun warming my cold skin.

"Come on…ugh…a little closer." my head snapped around at the voice, surprised that there would be anyone else here at this time. I followed it, considering it wasn't hard to figure out where it was coming from.

The tree the mystery person was currently in had one branch that shook more then the others, the added weight making my fresh snow fall to the ground. I frowned, walking over.

"Hello?!" no answer. "Uh excuse me, you in the tree!" still no answer. Sighing I used the winds to pick me up, floating up and over to the tree.

Flashes of red and gold shone occasionally through the thick evergreen leaves, the grunts and groans still sounding through.

"Come on…just a little closer…"

"Hey!" I snapped. A scream followed by some snaps made me start back as a figure fell out of the coverage, landing on one of the lower branches with a thump.

Long auburn hair was tied up in high pony tail with a tie made of golden leaves, a fringe flopping over her gold coloured eyes and slightly freckled light tan cheeks. Her lithe body was covered in gold and red leaves, stitched together over brown cloth that left her arms and legs bare, exposing more lightly tan skin.

"Thanks for that!" she snapped, shifting so that she was sitting comfortably on a branch. "I almost had it and you go and jump me like that! It would have been perfect!" My eyebrows shot up.

"Well you're the one messing with my snow!" I shot back.

"I was only doing my job of making it better!" my brow furrowed.

"Your job?" I asked. She grinned, nodding.

"Yep. I make the sun that shines in the winter," she said proudly. I rose a silver brow.

"So you're the one that melts all my snow," I said in a low voice. She shook her head.

"No I don't, I'm an Autumn worker. I make the snow days better," she defended. I frowned.

"I'm pretty sure my snow days are fine on their own thank you." I started to float away, annoyed by this girls meddling.

"No wait!" I sighed, turning around. "Look over there," she said, pointing to the patch of light I had been sitting in. "See how the snow is barely disturbed. My sun isn't hot enough to warm the snow directly, the cold is too strong on its own. I only warm the people enjoying it." I nodded slowly.

"Alright, now explain what you're doing in this tree." the girl smiled, gold eyes glinting in the light.

"Just adding a little more light is all, it is my job." she stood up on her branch, disappearing back into the dense leaves. I got under her perch, staring up into the leafy mess.

"Care to explain?" I called up.

"I just need to move this branch then you'll see!" she called down.

"Want me to get it for you?!" I shouted up.

"Don't you think I would fly if I could?!" she called down. She can fly to? "The branches are too thick, I have to do it like this!" I nodded, watching as she perched herself on a thin branch, leaning very far forward, one arm against the trunk while the other reached for a branch blocking the sun.

"Are you sure you don't need help, that doesn't look very-" a snap, accompanied by a shriek alerted me to the currently falling girl, plummeting towards the ground. She reached out for the branches again but her fall was to fast, her grip sliding off the wood.

I charged after her, the wind stinging my eyes as I fought to catch up. She was still shrieking as I passed her, opening my arms to stop her fall dead. Her last scream carried on a little while after I caught her, one arm hooked around her shoulders, the other under her knees. Slowly her eyes opened, staring up at me.

"-Stable," I finished, giving her my usual crooked grin. She laughed weakly back, puffing her fringe out of her eyes. A branch sat in her lap, clutched firmly in one hand.

"Thanks," she mumbled, floating out of my arms with a faint blush on her cheeks. "Now that that's out of the way," she said, dropping the stick and dusting off her hands.

"So show me what you were doing," I said, crossing my arms. She grinned.

"This," she said, clapping her hands.

The direction of a sun beam seemed to change, shining down and through the tree. Every small bit that was dark and covered glowed with a faint hue, the sunlight shining through like gold. The disturbed flakes of snow that still hung in the air floated into the beams of light, looking like sparks from a fire.

"Wow…very cool," I breathed.

"That's what I do." I turned to the girl, her arms crossed and admiring her handy work. I smiled, holding out my hand.

"Jack. Jack Frost," I said. She looked at my hand and then at me.

"Fauna Autumn," she said with a grin, shaking my hand. Her skin was soft.

"So your job is to help me with my job?" I asked, leaning on my stick. She nodded.

"Yeah, only I don't need a stick to do it," she said with a smirk.

"Don't mock the stick, it keeps you in business." she giggled.

"Fine, how about a partnership?" she asked. I cocked my head.

"Go on." she smiled.

"You make the snow and I'll make the sun and we can enjoy the snow days together." she looked genuine.

"I don't know," I trailed off. She sighed.

"It's a lonely business." that caught my attention. "I can't remember the last time I talked to another person. I mean sure there are the big four, and they're always really busy. The only other one I've met really is you." she looked down, her fringe hiding her saddened eyes.

"Deal." she looked up, brow furrowed.

"Pardon?" she asked. I grinned down at her, holding out my hand again.

"You got a deal, partner." she grinned wider then I think anyone ever could, throwing herself at me in a hug. I was surprised to say the least, chuckling as I hugged her back.

"Sorry," she mumbled as she pulled back, blushing again. "I'm a rather physical person…" I chuckled again, smiling down at her.

"Don't worry about it."

* * *

**Hope you guys liked it and there's more to come if you...**

**Review!**


	2. Snowball Fights, Sledding andSofa's?

**Hey :) **

**Thanks for all the great reviews and sorry it took so long to update, busy Christmas. I hope you all had a great Christmas! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

Fauna's POV

I sighed as I sat patiently in one of the trees, waiting for Jack to come back. He's gone off somewhere, Russia I think to cause mischief but it was night there so I would have just been a nuisance.

"Whoa, this book is awesome." I looked up from doodling with sun beams to see a kid dressed for the snow day I knew was coming. He was holding a book but I couldn't see the cover. I got up, drifting over to see.

"Mysterious Times," I read aloud, the kid oblivious to my presence. I moved round to the front to see him focused on a page, a rabbit taking it up. I smirked. "Sorry to break it to you kid but that is a poor description of the Easter Bunny, its not tall or grouchy enou-"

"WHOO!" I felt a cold body slam into mine, sending us both spiralling into a snow bank. I laughed as Jack rolled off me, his stick somewhere in the snow "Fauna you have to come with me to Russia next time. Despite the weather they never anticipate when I bring the snow!" He laughed, his hands on his stomach. I smiled, leaning over to brush some flakes from his silvery hair.

"But you always go at night so what's the point?" I said, smiling down as I stayed hovered over him. He shrugged.

"I don't know, everything's more fun with you around," he said, pouting slightly. I blushed darkly, feeling myself sink a little deeper into the snow as my body warmed. This only resulted in bringing me closer to Jack. He was still staring at me, smiling childishly.

"My book!" Jack blinked, seeming to come out of a daze before he sat up, grabbing his stick and floating over to the book he had blown out of the kids hands.

"Well that looks interesting. Good book?" he asked, glancing at the cover before the kid rushed over to pick it up, brushing off the cover.

"Yeah! Snow day! Come on Jamie!" both of us looked to some more kids as the rushed the first, laughing at Jack's work. I looked over to see him smirking proudly.

"You're welcome!" he laughed. I smiled, shaking my head as I floated over to him.

"Yeah but we don't want them to catch a cold," I said, clapping my hands. The clouds shifted slightly, letting the sun shine down. "Thanks Wind!" I called to the sky, a warm breeze floating through my hair.

"That's my girl," Jack chuckled, placing an arm around my shoulder. I blushed, moving out of his arms.

"Are you guys coming to the egg hunt this Sunday?!" book kid, aka Jamie asked. I couldn't help but smirk at that one.

"Yeah! Lets hope we can find them under all this snow!" another one cried excitably. This time Jack chuckled and I knew he was thinking the same thing.

Ever since our meeting two hundred years back we've been partners, making snow days as fun as possible. But with two hundred years of being around each other all the time we couldn't help but get into fights. I think our worst was back in 1968...Easter Sunday. Jack got so mad when I told him I wanted a vacation while he went to Greenland to practice his ice skills. Like I wanted to spend three weeks in the freezing cold!

Needless to say, Bunny wasn't impressed and has been looking for Jack since.

Back to the present, Jack and I floated behind Jamie and his friends as Jamie continued to read from his book. "It says here they found actual fur samples from actual big foot! In Michigan! That's super close!" I smiled warmly at him.

"Here we go again," one of his friends sighed and I frowned.

"You saw that video to," Jamie defended, picking up his sleigh. "He's out there." I heard a snort and turned to see Jack as he stood on the fence, watching the kids.

"You know he's right," I said up to him. He looked down at me, smiling.

"I know," he said, smiling back. "I just know that the big guy probably wouldn't like that video, you know how much of an exhibitionist he is." I giggled at that.

"The Easter Bunny is real." Both me and Jack turned back to the kids, smirking at Jamie's claim.

"Oh he's real all right," I said.

"Real annoying, real grouchy and _real _full of himself," Jack finished, his stick across his shoulders. I giggled at him.

"You guys will believe anything," Jamie's friend laughed, running off after his friends. I shook my head at the boy. I for one am glad that Jamie still believes in us, well them.

"Easter Bunny!" my attention was drawn to the little blonde girl hopping down the steps. "Hop hop hop!" she giggled. The dog followed her, bumping her on the last step. She stumbled down, sniveling as she sat up.

"Mom!" Jamie shouted into the house. "Sophie fell again!" I sighed as he continued on, ignoring his crying sister. I hovered over, using some sun beams to dry the tears on her face. She stopped crying, her head lifting to look around. I smiled, drawing a bunny in the snow.

"Bunny!" she giggled as he mom passed.

"Take this hat honey, don't want Jack Frost nipping at your nose." My head snapped up, staring at her.

"Who's Jack Frost?" Jamie asked, adjusting his hat.

"No one dear it's just an expression," she laughed, coming over to pick Sophie up. I looked over at Jack, his brow furrowed.

"What?!" he exclaimed, floating down from the fence. "Who's Jack Frost?"

"Jack let it go," I warned as he picked up some snow.

"I'm just goanna show him who Jack Frost is," he said with a wicked grin, blowing some of his special frost across the ball. My frown was replaced by a grin. I loved it when he used the Frost.

Winding his arm back, Jack launched the ball, hitting his target square on the back of the head. We floated over, the other kids laughing at Jamie as he wiped the snow off his neck.

"Hey!" he snapped but then the frost settled over his eyes and he started laughing. "Who threw that?" he giggled.

"Well it wasn't Big Foot," Jack said, landing near them. I chuckled as I landed near him, picking up some snow.

Just like that all hell broke lose, snowballs flying everywhere with Jack supplying more and more ammo. Naturally Jack and I hardly got hit unless we were aiming at each other but it was still fun. But as soon as it started the fun finished as a low growling cut through the air.

"Is that a bear?" I asked Jack, who shrugged.

"Oh no, I hit Cupcake" one of this kids whimpered.

"You hit Cupcake," another said.

"That girls name is Cupcake?!" I cried, looking at Jack as he gathered up some snow,

"That's a girl?" Jack asked back, climbing his stick. The girl continued to growl, stomping closer and closer to Jamie, who was currently on his back and using his sled as a shield.

SMACK!

Everyone, even me, froze as a snowball hit Cupcake right in her face. "Who threw that?" one asked, the others shrugging. Everyone switched their gazes to Cupcake as she started laughing, the same frost dusting across her eyes. She started chasing the other kids, who ran away laughing. Jamie was up front and that's when Jack got carried away.

"Watch out it's slippery," he laughed, dusting the path with ice. Instantly Jamie slipped, the other kids falling into a heap while his sled took him down the hill and into the street.

"Oh my God Jack!" I screamed, attempting to catch him.

"I got it!" he cried, over taking me and storming after Jamie. I tried to keep up, ducking and dodging past cars and down streets as Jack iced him a path. Jamie was screaming with laughter and fear, the excitement keeping him going. It was when a truck almost hit them and Jack steered Jamie up a snow bank did it finally end with Jamie flying across the square and landing in a heap in front of the statue.

Jack landed on top of the statue, laughing as I finally caught up. "What took you so long?" he chuckled. As soon as was close enough and punched his arm as hard as I could. "OW! What?!" he snapped.

"Don't! Ever! Do! That! Again!" I yelled at him, each word being emphasized by a hit.

"Fauna stop it! The kids fine!" he yelled back, grabbing my wrists. I looked down to see Jamie getting up, his friends stopping in front of him.

"Are you okay?" one asked.

"Guys that was awesome!" he cried excitably, jumping up from the snow. I smiled, relaxing against the statue and Jack's leg. He placed his hand on my shoulder squeezing it. "I went so fast down the street and turned and then just flew across the sky li-"

A sofa slammed into him, effectively cutting him off. I gasped while his friends all ooed, some covering their eyes. "Whoops." I heard Jack mumble. I glared up at him.

"Cool a tooth!" we both looked down to see Jamie holding a tooth in his hand, grinning and showing off the new gap.

"That means cash," one laughed, the other chatting excitably about the Tooth Fairy. I felt Jack's body slump and knew exactly what was coming.

"Oh no," I sighed as Jack flew down.

"No! What about all the fun we just had? That wasn't the Tooth Fairy, that was me!" he whined, trying to get their attention. They kept walking. "What does a guy do to get a little attention around here." Jamie walked right through him, the others following.

My heart broke at the expression an Jack's face, turning from sad to angry before he thought I could notice.I floated over, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Jack...you know they can't see you." he sighed, turning to me with the frown still in place.

"I'm going back to the lake. I'll see you later." and with that he floated off, his stick hanging limply in his grip.

* * *

**Hope that was okay :) I'll be bringing in more fluff as it goes along but for now it's all about subtlety ;)**

**Review!**


	3. A Trip To Santa's Workshop

**Hey Ya :D I'm glad people like this fic as it has been in my head for a while now :) Keep review and I'll keep writing :)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Fauna's POV

I watched Jack from my spot on Jamie's roof, Jack looking in through Jamie's window as he got his tooth ready for Tooth. I knew he was still hurting from earlier today, it always hits him hard when his efforts go unnoticed. He floated back onto the roof, perching with his hood up.

"There must be something I'm doing wrong. Can you...can you just tell me what it is?" I shook my head as Jack started talking to the Man in the Moon. I hated it when he did because he never got the answer he was searching for. "I've tried everything and no one ever sees me." he sounded so broken. "You put me here...the least you could do is tell...tell me why."

We both waited, Jack staring at the moon and clutching his stick. After a few long moments I sighed, walking over and gently pulling his hood down and catching his chin. He looked up at me, frowning slightly as I pulled him up.

"He's not going to answer Jack," I said softly, adjusting his hoodie. His frown deepened and he turned away. "Jack?"

"You don't get it Fauna!" he snapped, turning around. I froze as he walked back over. "I'm doing everything I can and I have been for three hundred years! It isn't fair!"

"B-But Jac-"

"I don't want to hear it!" he cut me off, turning away. "You don't get it and you never will." I frowned at that last part as he walked away, preparing to leave the roof.

"You know the world doesn't revolve around you Jack," I mumbled before turning and floating away, ignoring his shouts for me to come back.

* * *

Jack's POV

"Fauna! Fauna come back!" she ignored me, disappearing into the darkness. I groaned, running a hand through my hair. Great, just freaking great. Not only has today totally gone wrong but now Fauna's mad at me. Why? I have no clue. She gets in these moods sometimes.

As I wondered across a telephone wire (Freezing it in the process), trying to come up with a way to win Fauna over again, golden sand started to flit through the air. I grinned at the familiar sight as one ran right in front of me.

"Right on time Sandman," I chuckled. I ran up to one, lifting my hand to sift through a golden dust.

A dolphin sprang into the air, doing flips and tricks with its tail before swimming off into the night. A thought struck me and my grin widened. I stuck my hand into the sand trail again, taking a big glob out of it and packing it into a small ball, slipping it into my pocket. I leaped off the phone wire, flying through the air in search of a certain auburn haired Autumn Worker.

"Fauna?!" I called into the night. "Fauna?! Come on Fauna I'm sorry!" she has to be here somewhere.

"Go away Jack!" I heard a shout from a close by building. I floated over to see Fauna sitting, her legs dangling over the edge.

"Aw come on, you know you can't stay mad at me for long." she glared at me and I coughed awkwardly. "I have a surprise." slowly her glare softened.

"Go on," she said, still re-guarding me cautiously. I grinned, pulling the sandball out of my pocket. "That's it?" she said.

"Just wait," I said, pinching some of the dust and sprinkling it into the air in a thin trail. I then took her hand, placing her finger against the trail.

I watched her angry eyes fill with wonder as the sand came alive, turning into two small figures as they flew through the air, circling each other. The figures then stopped flying and one bent down to pick up some sand, throwing it at the other figure.

"Is that us?" I asked as the fight progressed into a full on war. Fauna blushed before she nodded.

"I was thinking about one of our one on one matches before you found me," she mumbled.

"Which one?" I asked. She blushed darker, ducking her head. I shrugged, turning back to the sand. Before my eyes one figure, the bigger one, leaped at the smaller one, pinning it to the floor and tickling it. "Oh...this one..." I said slyly, grinning down at Fauna.

"Don't you dare," she warned, backing away from the sand image. I smirked as I followed, pouncing on her and pinning her to the roof. She shrieked with laughter as I tickled her mercilessly, paying attention to her hips. I know that she's particularly sensitive there. "Jack!"

"Say I'm forgiven!" I yelled above her laughter.

"N-Never!" she gasped. I tickled her harder. "All right! All right!" I let her go but stayed sitting on her stomach. I waited for her giggles to die down. "What?" she asked, still snickering. I shrugged.

"I don't know...the gold glow makes you look pretty," I mumbled, not really thinking. She blushed darkly, turning her face away. I grabbed her chin, pulling it back. "Didn't you hear me? Keep in the light."

Both of us stayed still before I sat back, pulling her up and onto my lap so that we basically switched positions. Her breathing had increased by quite a bit, her eyes locking onto mine.

"Jack? What are you doing?" she asked in a breathy voice.

"I don't know," I answered truthfully, my hand shaking as I placed it against her hip again. Her brow furrowed for a moment before she lifted her hand, sifting it through the hair at the back of my head.

"What do you want to do?"

Kiss you.

"I don't know." but I was already leaning my face towards hers, using my free hand to grab her face and pull her closer to me. We were so close now, just a few more inches.

A shape zoomed past, knocking into Fauna. She fell back, landing against the roof with a surprised cry. I was up in a second, gripping my stick tightly while kneeling beside Fauna.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. She nodded but wouldn't meet my eyes. I frowned as I stood up, irritated that my chance had been ruined. "Who's there?!" I didn't get an answer above the shape zooming past again, close enough for me to feel the breeze as they passed. I grabbed my stick, offering a hand to Fauna. "You coming?"

She grabbed my hand, pulling herself up before she floated away, following the direction of the shape. I chased after her, hopping buildings, jumping cars and flying through the air until a crash by a dumpster lead us into an ally. Fauna paced around in a circle, hands glowing with a golden light. I held up my stick, ready to attack.

"You ready?" I asked her and she nodded. We stayed still, back to back and ready for the fight.

"Hello mate." I jumped at the voice, turning towards it while pulling Fauna behind me. "Been a long time," a familiar voice said as a shadow twirled a boomerang in its hand. "Blizzard of 68 I believe...Easter Sunday?"

"Bunny," I cried in fake happiness, leaning on my stick. "You're not still mad about that are ya?" I asked. I heard a scoff behind me and glanced at Fauna, the light disappearing from her hands as she rolled her eyes.

"Yes," he grumbled, raising his boomerang. I tensed. "But this is about something else. Fella's?" what? I barely had time to think before I was grabbed roughly by the hood of my jacket.

"Hey!" I snapped, swinging my fists.

"Let him go!" Fauna yelled, running at one of the yetis that had appeared out of no where.

"Let me go!" I yelled. "Run Fauna!" she shook her head stubbornly.

"We're partners remember?!" she snapped, clinging onto one of the hairy arms tightly. "Where you go, I go!" The yeti's were howling in confusion, probably not knowing about Fauna at all.

"Oh just take the damn sheila if she's goanna be this much trouble!" Bunny yelled as he started at Fauna curiously.

"Put me down!" I ordered the yeti. He responded my throwing me into a bag the other one held up. "Fauna?" I called as I struggled to find the exit. The bag opened again, a shape flying in and knocking me back. The shape struggled, legs and arms kicking and hitting me as it fought to get upright. "Fauna calm down! It's me!" the shape stopped struggling.

"Jack?" light shone from Fauna's hands and instantly we both froze.

Her face was less then inches from mine, her lips so close if we even shifted a little they would be touching. I gulped unsure what else to do. My hands were on her waist, clutching her tightly to prevent her from struggling some more.

"Are you okay? They didn't hurt you did they?" I asked quietly. She shook her head, her soft hair brushing against my cheeks and making my heart race.

"No but I managed to grab this," she whispered, holding up my stick in one hand. I grinned, reaching up to touch her pink tinted cheek.

"You're the best," I breathed. She blushed even more.

"Thanks Ja-" we both cried out as the sack was tossed through the air. On instinct I grabbed Fauna to me, crushing her against my body while twisting us around. We hit the ground hard, me landing on my back. I groaned as Fauna struggled to get off of me. "Oh my God! Jack are you okay?" she whispered rapidly.

"Never better," I squeaked before turning over and grabbing the flap of the sack. Before I opened it I turned to Fauna. "You ready for this?" she nodded so I opened the flap and crawled out. Elves scattered away from the bag.

"There he is! Jack Frost!" my eyes widened at the sight of Santa, Sandman standing before me, Tooth whizzing around behind them and talking a mile a minute to her helpers.

"Wow...you have got to be kidding me," I breathed to myself.

"I wish," Fauna whispered beside me. I would have smirked if not for the two yeti's grabbing me, again!

"Whoa hey put me down," I tried to say as calmly as possible. Luckily they complied this time and even set me down gently before grabbing Fauna. "Hey!" I warned as they carried her over. As soon as she was close enough I grabbed her from them, holding her to me but keeping her back from everything. "Back away," I growled to the yeti's. They growled back but complied.

"I hope the yeti's treated you well," North said, smiling that dopey grin of his. I frowned.

"Oh yeah," I said sarcastically, clutching my stick tightly. "We loved getting thrown into a sack and tossed into a magic portal!" North's grin widened.

"Good that was my idea." I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. Fauna giggled behind me so I let it slide. "You know Bunny obviously," he said, gesturing to the grumpy looking rabbit.

"Obviously," Fauna muttered and I smirked.

"And the Tooth Fairy." The green human/humming bird flew right up to me.

"I've heard so much about you," she gushed, flying closer. I felt Fauna grab my hand and pull me closer to her but Tooth only followed. "And your teeth!" she cried, zooming round to put herself between me and Fauna.

"My what?" I asked, looking past her to see Fauna glaring.

"Open up!" she said excitably, already sticking her fingers in my mouth. "Are they really as white as they say?" I couldn't really answer what with her FINGERS IN MY MOUTH! "Oh they really do sparkle like freshly fallen snow," she sighed, her helpers sighing along with her.

I pulled my head back, freeing myself before going over to Fauna. Tooth followed me, grinning even more when she saw Fauna.

"A real Autumn worker!" she squealed, getting in Fauna's face like she did mine. "I've heard about you as well and how you always smell of Autumn spices." and just to make it even weirder she pried Fauna's mouth open and sniffed. "Yep, just as they say." I pulled her away from my confused looking friend, only for the both of us to be surrounded by the little flying fairies. "Girls pull yourselves together. We don't want to disgrace the uniform." like Tooth could talk!

"And Sandman," North continued, gesturing the sleeping gold man beside him. Fauna giggled as North only just realised he had fallen asleep. "Sandy? Sandy! Wake up!" he ordered, the small mans eyes opening while he dropped to the floor.

"Hey? Hello? Anyone want to tell me why we're here?" I asked, interrupting North. Sandy put his hand in the air before images started to appear rapidly above his head. Although I think I saw a snow flake as one of them, it didn't really help much. Fauna walked over and knelled in front of him.

"As much as we appreciate it, that isn't really helping," she said softly and he stopped.

"We must have done something really bad to get these four together huh Fauna?" I mused, freezing an elf as I walked past it. "Wait, are we on the naughty list?" I asked and Fauna looked over at North.

"Ha! _On _naughty list? You two hold record."

"What did I do?" Fauna asked, hands on hips.

"You are a party to," North answered and she scowled. "But no matter we overlook. Now we are wiping clean the slate," he said and Fauna's scowl turned into a smile.

"How come?" I asked. Fauna's smile dropped to as she thought about a catch.

"Good question," Bunny laughed in fake humour before glaring at us again.

"How come? I tell you how come! Because now you two are Guardian's!"

Fauna and I both jumped as music blared, the elves playing trumpets while the yeti's started doing torch tricks. We backed up as they all came closer, North looking like he was enjoying himself as he stomped to the trumpets. One elf came up to me and pointed at my feet before pointing at a pair of blue shoes. I frowned before looking back up to see North getting a book ready.

I shared a look with Fauna. She nodded, already lighting her hands. As she lifted them above her head I slammed my stick down. A cold breeze whipped across the room and blew out the torches as a light simultaneously blinded everyone, both causing the music to stop dead. Once the light faded everyone opened their eyes to stare at us.

"What makes you think Fauna and I want to be a Guardian?" I demanded, Fauna crossing her arms and nodding with me. There was a pause before North started laughing again.

"Of course you do," he said in a voice that was almost dark. "Music!" the trumpets started up again, only to be hushed by Fauna, her hands glowing in warning.

"No music." an elf threw his trumpet down and stormed off, pushing another one as he did.

"Now this is all very flattering but you don't want us, especially me," I said, hopping up onto a counter close by. "You're all hard work and deadlines."

"And we're snow balls and fun times," Fauna finished.

"Not Guardians," I finalized.

"That's exactly what I said," Bunny said, this time happy about being right. I glared at him as Tooth flew over.

"Jack I don't think you understand what it is we do," she said, again coming way to close for comfort.

"Then why don't you show us?" Fauna demanded as she pulled me away from her again. Tooth's brow furrowed, probably confused about Fauna's behaviour. It was pretty weird, she wasn't normally this hostile.

"Well each of these lights is a child," she started, flying over to the giant globe alive with hundreds of tiny golden dots.

"A child who believes," North carried on for her, walking over to it. "And, good or bad, naughty or nice, we protect them." he sounded serious. I would have nodded had it not been for Tooth's fingers in my mouth again. "Tooth. Fingers out of mouth," he said without even turning to us.

"Sorry," she laughed nervously. "They're just so beautiful." I rolled my eyes at the strange comment.

"Okay, no more wishy washy," North said as he walked over to his desk. "Pitch is out there doing who knows what."

"What? You mean the Boogy Man?" I asked, laughing slightly. I turned to Fauna expecting her to be laughing to. She was stiff, eyes wide as she stared at North. "Fauna?" I asked.

"What does he want?" she demanded. North looked surprised at her sudden change of attitude.

"When Pitch threatens us, he threatens them as well." Fauna nodded, her look of fear replaced with determination.

"What can we do to help?" my eyes widened.

"Whoa Fauna we agreed didn't we? They need to pick someone more qualified," I said as I turned my back on the Guardian's, ready to go home.

"Pick? You think we pick?" North asked. "No! You two were chosen, like we were chosen. By Man in Moon." I froze, turning around to see North gesturing up into the sky. The moon ws showing.

"Last night Jack, he chose you two," Tooth said, for once keeping her distance when she spoke.

"Maybe," Bunny added sourly.

"Then Man in the Moon...he talks to you?" I asked. Fauna was frowning now, almost glaring at the moon.

"You see you can not say no. It is destiny," North said in a solemn voice.

"Why wouldn't he tell us that himself?" I asked, running a hand through my hair. Fauna didn't even look at me, too focused on the moon. "After three hundred years _this _is his answer? To spend eternity like you guys, cooped up in some-in some stupid hideout thinking up new ways to bribe kids? Oh no, that's not for me!" I shouted up to him before turning back to the others. "No offense."

* * *

Fauna's POV

I stared up at the moon. How could he do this to me? He had watched Pitch through the dark ages and knew what he was capable of. My powers of light were proven to be no match for his darkness and he knew it. I would do what I could, but I would be useless on my own.

"How-How is that not offensive?" Bunny asked, breaking me from my thoughts as he advanced on a retreating and cross looking Jack. "You know what I think? I think we dodged a bullet," he said, laughing in an attempt to sound smug as he scratched at his ear. "I mean what does this clown know about bringing joy to children?" I narrowed my eyes as Jack froze, slowly turning around. Even though that was directed mainly at Jack, Bunny had also insulted me as well.

"Uh ever heard of a snow day? I know it's no hard boiled egg but kids like what I do," Jack said, smirk on full display as he faced Bunny. I stood beside him, ready to jump in and help my friend. "And Fauna helps with those so I'd prefer it if you didn't insult her as well." I turned to look at Jack in surprise, his smirk hardened into a glare. Sure when it was just us he gave me my share of the credit but normally when we were caught he told me to run so he could take the blame. Maybe it's cause now the Guardian's know who I am.

"But none of them believe in you guys do they? You see, you're invisible mate," Bunny said darkly, standing up to meet Jack in the middle of the room. I stayed where I was, watching them warily. "It's like you don't even exist." I inhaled sharply, glaring at Bunny as Jack's shoulders tensed.

He was hitting a chord and I hated it.

"Bunny that's enough," Tooth said, flittering closer to the disgruntled rabbit. For once I didn't mind her interjecting.

"No no, the Kangaroo's right," Jack said, both of us knowing that would get under Bunny's skin.

"The-The what? What did you call me?" he asked, looking momentarily stunned. "I'm not a kangaroo mate."

"Oh and this whole time we thought you were," I said idly as I walked over, standing beside Jack. He smirked at me before turning to Bunny.

"So if you're not a Kangaroo then we gotta ask: What are you?" he said, getting in Bunny's face.

"I'm a Bunny mate. The Easter Bunny. People believe in me."

Everything went quiet, Jack lost for words. His confident look faltered and Bunny smirked down at him. I took his hand, squeezing it for support. Everything that Bunny had said hit me hard as well. Everyone wanted to be believed in, it made us stronger and gave us a purpose. But no one wanted to be believed in more than Jack.

Jack broke eye contact with Bunny to look down at our hands before looking into my eyes. I tried to offer him a smile but it didn't seem to work, the corners of his mouth barely twitching.

"Jack, Fauna, walk with me," North said seriously.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) If you want more or even want to say anything about this to me then you know what to do...**

**Review!**


	4. Pitch

**Hey FanFiction!**

**Sorry for the long wait but I've been really busy! Here's a new chapter that has taken too long to update!**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Fauna's POV

North led us to an elevator, taking us down into the lower levels of the workshop. I was still troubled over the news that Pitch was back but I couldn't help but be taken with the magical workshop. Yeti's and elves all bustled around the workplace, the Yeti's seeming to do a lot more of the work then the elves. Jack was looking around as well.

"It's nothing personal I just don't think I'm cut out for what you guys do." I sighed. Figures he'd forget to mention me again. North raised an eyebrow at Jack before looking over to me.

"And what about you Fauna?" I was surprised he even remembered I was here. I thought about it for a few moments. Of course I wanted to stop Pitch and becoming a Guardian would finally make me strong enough. Just as I was about to answer North I caught sight of Jack standing behind him, his eyebrow furrowed in confusion as my hesitation stretched out.

As much as I wanted to help stop the Boogyman and finally face Pitch after over three hundred years, I could never leave Jack. He was my rock, my family. He was my best friend. Where he goes I go, simple as that.

"It's not my thing," I finally answered, shrugging. Jack visibly relaxed, even letting out a small sigh. I didn't think he would care that much. It's probably because without me, kids might not like his snow days as much.

"Well Man in Moon seems to think it is your thing," North replied stubbornly as he signed a form a yeti handed him. I rolled my eyes at the persistent toy-maker, following on behind him.

"Whoa slow down," Jack said as he marvelled more at the amazing work shop. "We've been trying to bust in here for years, I want to get a good look." I rushed over to him, clamping my hand over his mouth.

"Shhh! He's not supposed to know tha-"

"What do you mean bust in?" North asked, swiveling round to glare down at us.

"Relax we've never made it past the yeti's. Hey Phil," he greeted. Phil glared down at us. I smiled apologetically at him.

"Sorry again," I mumbled as I spied the frost pattern across his back. He growled but moved on with his work.

"Keep up you two!" North called behind him. Jack and I jogged to catch up. I could feel Jack's eyes on me, almost burning a hole in the side of my head. I tried to ignore it, choosing instead to laugh at the yeti shredding on a toy guitar.

"I always thought the elves made the toys," I mumbled, trying to make conversation. Jack nodded, looking up at North.

"We just let them believe that," he whispered to us. I stopped beside two elves, one hooked up to Christmas lights and standing on a music box. Jack came up to me, placing his chin on my shoulder to watch the elves.

"What are they do-" the elf connected the Christmas lights and the other one lit up, starting to spin on the music box.

"Very nice. Keep up good work," North said, grabbing our shoulders and leading us away. I giggled as I followed and instantly Jack was back to watching me. It was flattering and unsettling at the same time. "I don't like it, paint it red!" I watched the yeti slam his head on the table next to hundreds of blue painted robots, knowing he had no choice but to obey the boss. "Step it up everybody!" North bellowed throughout the factory and, if possible, it came more alive. I could have stayed there forever if North didn't drag us into his office.

The walls seemed to be made of ice, the colour reflecting Jack's eyes perfectly. A desk sat at the back in front of a huge window, the great expanse of the north pole stretching out before us. Frozen figurines were dotted around, perfectly rounded and completely see through.

"Fruit cake?" I started back to reality, turning to North to see him holding a plate.

"Uh...no thanks," Jack answered for us. North threw the plate away. Jack was still looking around the huge room but I was staring right at North, feeling the air grow tense as his expression hardened.

"Now we get down to tax appress," he growled, cracking his knuckles.

"Tax appress?" Jack repeated in confusion.

The door slammed shut, making me jump. Jack spun round to it, eyes wide before he turned back to North. The huge man advanced on us, dwarfing us completely. Jack pushed me behind him before I could blink, pressing both of us against the door. Instinctively my arms wrapped around his chest, holding him close and readying myself to jump in if needed.

"Who are you Jack Frost?! And you Fauna Autumn?!" North demanded. "What is your centre?" what the hell is a centre? Jack pushed himself forwards a little, getting in North's face. I know he's brave but challenging North was just stupid.

"My centre?" looks like Jack didn't know either.

"Man in Moon chose you to be a Guardian, you must have something very special inside." I couldn't keep the smile from quirking at my mouth so I buried my face in Jack's hood. Special didn't begin to describe Jack. When Jack still didn't answer him North leaned back, thinking it over.

"Jack?" I whispered. He turned his head. "Are you sure you don't want to help them?" his brow furrowed.

"Fauna wha-" he was interrupted by North coming back over, placing something in his hands.

"This is how you two see me no?" he asked. It was a Russian doll, painted to look like him but with a very angry looking face. "Very big and intimidating."

"I'll say," I mumbled. North laughed, cuffing me lightly on the shoulder.

"But if you get to know me a little...well? Go on." Jack glanced at me, holding the doll carefully in his hands.

"Open it," I whispered. He opened the first one up.

"You are down right jolly?" he asked, smirking up at him. I snickered at the happy face painted onto the wood.

"Not just jolly," he said, prompting Jack to open the next one. "I am also mysterious." this time I laughed out loud at the caped North, his eyes just peeking out over the top of a red cape. "And fearless." my eyes widened at the war cry face. "And caring." was that a deer? Jack seemed a little more skeptical of what was going on. "And at my center?" Jack opened up the last one, letting it slip out into North's open hand.

"There's a tiny wooden baby," Jack sighed, unimpressed.

"Look closer," North murmured. Jack stared at the small doll, eyes narrowed in concentration.

"Uh...you have big eyes."

"Yes!" we both jumped again at the outburst, Jack's hand going to my stomach to push me back again. "Big eyes! Very big because they are full of wonder." he grabbed Jack by his shoulders, pulling him away from me. This whole thing was more for Jack then me, he was the strong one, more important so I just leaned against the desk as North took him away. "That is my centre, what I was born with. Eyes that have always seen the wonder in everything." a plane flew past and I couldn't help but smile as it floated out the door. "The lights in the trees and magic in the air." North lead Jack out of his office, following the plane. I followed them, stopping at the door. "This wonder is what I put into the world and what I protect in children. It is what makes me a Guardian." the plane flew past Jack again, coming to me. I opened my hands and caught it, holding the fragile frame gently. Jack smiled at me warmly and I felt the heat creep up my neck. He chuckled before looking down at the wooden figurine in his hand. North stood beside him. "It is my center. What is yours?"

I could see the desire to answer in Jack's eyes as he stared up at North. I wish I could help him, with all my heart I want to be able to make him feel useful.

"I don't know," he finally sighed, looking down in defeat. North nodded in understanding, closing Jack's fingers around the figurine.

* * *

Jack's POV

I shouldn't be here.

The people here, no matter how crazy or grouchy they are, are all here for the same reason: they can protect kids. They know they're powers and how to use them properly. I create fluffy crystals of frozen water.

Fauna had stayed quiet the whole time North had been talking, watching us. Fauna deserves to be here. She always takes care of the kids, oldest to youngest. She even took care of Sophie when the dog knocked her down. Fauna would give her life for the kids.

But would she really leave me to help the Guardian's? She hesitated when North asked her, I saw it. She wanted to say yes and only I was holding her back.

"And what about you Fauna?" her eyes focused on us, so lost in her own thoughts she started slightly.

"Me?" she asked. North chuckled.

"Well Man in Moon chose both of you, not just Jack." Fauna bit her lip, eyes going to the floor again.

My heart pounded as we both waited for her to say something. She thought I had been listening to North as he spoke but I was watching her the whole time. The way her eyes lit up when North spoke about wonder, the way she smiled at the factory. Everything she did was full of light and beauty.

_She_ was so beautiful.

"I don't have a centre," she mumbled. "My power isn't even that great." I was beside her in a second, hand on her shoulder. She never spoke like that, ever. I never let her even if she hinted at it. She wouldn't look at me, eyes glued to the floor. I squeezed her shoulder but she still didn't move.

"Fau-" her head snapped up and I smiled, only for it to drop when she turned to look back into North's office. Shapes flittered past, Tooth's shadow flying past. Footsteps alerted us to a new presence and we turned as Bunny raced up the stairs.

"We have a problem mate," he said gravely, brow lowered in a deeper then normal frown. "Trouble at the Tooth Palace."

* * *

"Come on everyone! Move it! Move it! North continued to order his yeti's and elves around as we all made our way down ice caverns until we reached a huge door. Fauna hadn't said a word since the centre thing, she had barely looked up from the floor. I found out quickly that she wouldn't answer me so I focused on what North was saying.

"What is wrong with you guys?" I tried to yell at the other Guardian's as I heard the word sleigh get tossed around. "There is no way Fauna and I are climbing into a rickety...old...sleigh?"

I trailed off, silenced by the pounding of the reindeer's hooves as the doors were opened. I watched awe struck as they were lead out, tossing their great antlered heads from side to side. I laughed as one whinnied at me, jumping back in surprise. Fauna was watching the display with wide eyes, probably expecting Rudolph to come prancing through. She giggled when I leaped up, placing a hand on my arm. But what took my breath away the most was the sleigh, the paint shinning like it was brand new as the high tech wings unfolded into place. Everything about it just screamed badass ride...for the jolly old toy maker.

"Okay one quick ride but that's it," I relented, hopping in before offering my hand to Fauna. She ignored it, climbing in beside me. I frowned, not liking this quiet Fauna.

"Everyone loves the sleigh," North said smugly as he climbed in, seating himself in front of us. Sandman hopped in behind Fauna, smiling like crazy while Bunny stayed where he was. "Bunny! What are you waiting for?" North demanded. Both Fauna and I turned to see that Bunny still had yet to get into the sleigh.

"I-I uh...I think my tunnels might be faster mate," he said, hitting the sleigh with his foot tentatively. "And uh...and safer." Just as Bunny started to walk away North grabbed him by the scruff of his neck, hauling him into the sleigh beside me.

"Buckle up," he laughed as he readied the reigns.

"Wait! Where are the bloody seatbelts?" Bunny cried as he searched frantically.

"That was just expression!" North laughed heartily and I took great pleasure in Bunny's terrified look. I think it's time I got a little payback for Bunny ruining me and Fauna's moment on the rooftop. "Are we ready?!" North bellowed, choosing to ignore the yeti telling him no as he cracked the reins. The reindeer snorted loudly, some pawing the ground heavily. He cracked them again and within seconds we were off, Bunny's claws digging into the sleigh so hard they left marks. I chuckled, already thinking up ways to mess with him.

North laughed like a madman, Fauna was whooping loudly, I was standing up like I was snowboarding, Sandy had his hands in the air and Bunny? Bunny was screaming like a little girl. North pulled a lever and we sped up, going into a loop.

"I hope you like the loop-de-loop!" he laughed as we swirled.

"I hope you like carrots," Bunny retorted, barely able to hold back his barf. As the exit got closer I jumped to the edge, ready to feel the wind in my hair. Bunny was still screaming but when I looked round to laugh my breath caught in my throat.

Fauna's hair was whipping around her face, her eyes so bright they were like two golden suns as she laughed. I was so deeply entranced that I barely missed North's laughter as we leapt from the cave, the jolt almost knocking me from the sleigh. Fauna lifted her head, catching my eyes. I blushed, turning to Bunny. Revenge time.

"Hey Bunny, check out this view-whoa!" I cried as I flew off the back of the sleigh, grinning at Bunny's cry as I landed on one of the rungs.

"JACK?!" was that Fauna? She knows I can fly, why is she worried?

"Ahh North!" Bunny yelled, taking an extra long time to look over the edge. When he finally did I smirked up at him.

"Ahh you do care." Bunny glowered down at me.

"Oh rack off you bloody show pony!" he yelled down at me. I laughed as I floated back up, landing next to Fauna.

"Don't do that!" she yelled, smacking me on the arm.

"Ow! You know I can fly!" I snapped at her.

"Yeah but...you caught me off guard." she said it so quietly I almost didn't hear her. I touched her arm gently.

"Hey, it's okay." why is she acting so weirdly? It's like she's a different person all of a sudden.

"Hold on everyone! I know a short cut!" North bellowed. I sat back against the sleigh, choosing to let Fauna be. If she wanted to suddenly act weird then fine.

"Oh scruff, I knew I should have taken the tunnels," Bunny moaned, shrinking in his seat.

"I say...tooth palace," I heard North whisper to something before he tossed it into the air, a portal opening up before us. We shot through, coming out into somewhere that looked like the Indian mountains. I grinned at the palace before the racing black Mares caught my eye. "What?" North breathed. He swerved tightly to the left as one barrelled towards us, more and more racing away from the tooth palace. I narrowed my eyes as one above us chased a bunch of the Fairies.

"They're taking the tooth fairies!" Fauna cried, standing up.

"I got it!" I yelled, leaping up from the sleigh, just grabbing the Baby Tooth in time. I landed back in the sleigh, Fauna instantly coming to my side. "Hey little Baby Tooth, you okay?" I asked gently. She nodded, curling into my hand.

"Is she okay?" Fauna asked. I nodded and she sighed in relief. North quickly directed us into the palace, handing me the reins roughly. I snapped the reins as he stood up with swords drawn, cleaving straight through one of the NightMares. Little canisters tumbled into the sleigh. Bunny picked one up.

"They're stealing the teeth!" he cried.

* * *

Fauna's POV

I looked form Bunny to Sandy as the small man wiped his arm. Black sand came away with his hand, Sandy looking confusedly at it.

"Jack look out!" North yelled, the sleigh spiraling as Jack fought to keep control. He ended up crashing us into the ground, sending me flying forwards and hitting the front seat.

"Fauna!" Jack cried, leaping into the back. "Are you okay?" he asked as he helped me up.

"I'm fine," I sighed, my head killing. Jack looked ready to make a fuss but a frantic humming made us look up to see Tooth whizzing around her golden cages.

"Tooth!" North yelled up to her. "Are you alright?!" we all climbed out of the sleigh as she came closer.

"They...they took all my Fairies...a-and the teeth, all of them. Everything," she sobbed as the others climbed up to comfort her. Jack and I stayed put, me feeling useless as Tooth sobbed. A squeak made me look at Jack to see Baby Tooth climb out of his hoodie and zoom up to Tooth. "Oh thank goodness!" she gasped, holding the fairy to her. "At least one of you is safe." I smiled faintly, glad Tooth felt a little better.

"I have to say this is very very exciting." I froze, feeling a chill in my bones at the familiar voice. "The big four all in one place. I'm a little starstruck." I glared at the figure standing in the platform above the others. Jack turned to look at me, his brow furrowed.

"Fauna? Are you o-"

"Did you like my little show on the globe North? Got you all together didn't it?" I glared up at Pitch, pulling my arm away when Jack tried to touch it.

"Pitch!" Tooth yelled as he disappeared behind a big gold statue. "You have thirty seconds to return my Fairies!" she yelled as she followed him, only to re-appear without him.

"Or what? You'll stick a quarter under my pillow?" Pitch mocked from a different platform. I glared feeling my blood boil at the sight of him. "And Fauna? Is that you? How long has it been? Four hundred? Five hundred years?" I growled low in my throat, Jack turning his eyes on me.

"Why are you doing this?" North demanded but Jack didn't look away from me.

"Maybe I want what you have," Pitch stated, pointing menacingly at us. "To be believed in." That made Jack turn his head, eyes narrowing at Pitch. "Maybe I'm tired of hiding under beds!" Jack continued to watch Pitch, his angry look fading into one of confusion.

"Don't let him entice you Jack," I whispered harshly. Before he could respond, Bunny shouted up to Pitch.

"Maybe that's where you belong!"

"Oh go suck an egg rabbit," Pitch mumbled, turning away to smoothly dodge Bunny's grab. He disappeared and I instantly grew on edge. "Is that Jack Frost?" I froze, feeling the hair on the back of my neck stand up as he chuckled. If Pitch even lays a finger on Jack I'll kill him myself. "Since when are you all chummy?"

"We're not," Jack said warily.

"Of good...a neutral party. Then I'm going to ignore you," Pitch said in a bored tone before walking back into the shadows. "But you must be used to that by now."

"Pitch!" I snapped, running at him with my hands aglow. Bunny and Tooth charged with me, Bunny shouting as he loosed a boomerang. Pitch disappeared and I spun round to find him. Tooth spotted him first and charged at him. I followed and just as we were about to reach him a black NightMare reared up in front of us. I hit the floor hard while Tooth jumped back. Jack was beside me in a second, grabbing my elbow and hauling me up.

"You okay?" Jack asked as Pitch calmed his monster.

"Look familiar Sandman?" he asked, letting some black sand sift through his fingers. "Took me a while to perfect this little trick. Turning dreams into nightmares." He continued to laugh while Sandy just glared at him. "Don't be nervous," he said, looking straight at me. Jack's hand tightened on my arm. "They can smell fear."

"What fear?!" Bunny snapped, grabbing his boomerang from Tooth. "Of you? Ha! No one's been afraid of _you_ since the dark ages!" I couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through me as all the horrible memories came rushing back.

"Oh the Dark Ages," Pitch mused. "Everyone frightened. Miserable. Such happy times for me! Oh the power I wielded." He chuckled at the horrific memories before turning to me. "I was unstoppable, wasn't I Fauna?" I grit my teeth at him, ready to charge. Jack's confused gaze stopped me though, holding me in place as I refused to return it. "But then the Man in the Moon chose you to replace my fear with your wonder and light," he spat. "Lifting their hearts and giving them hope. Meanwhile everyone wrote me off, '_oh there's noBoogyman.',_" Pitch paused, snarling down at us. "Well that's all about to change."

As if to underline his point the golden archways and crossings started to crumble, chips and dust falling to the ground. "Aw, it's happening already."

"What is?" Jack demanded as he stared worriedly at what was happening. I looked over to Tooth, her hardened expression turning to heartbreak.

"Children are waking up and realising the Tooth Fairy never came. It's such a little thing...but to a child." He laughed and I just wanted to vaporise him with my light beams.

"What's going on?" Jack asked. Could he really not tell what was going on?

"They...they don't believe in me anymore," Tooth answered dejectedly.

"That's right," Pitch said with cruel humour. "Jack and Fauna, it's great being a Guardian, but there's a catch. If kids stop believing then all the things they protect, hope, wonder...it all goes away. And little by little, so do they." Pitch chuckled before he continued. "No Christmas. No Easter. No little fairies coming in the night. There will be nothing but fear and darkness and me." His sinister smile hardened into a glare. "It's your turn not to be believed in."

Bunny threw a boomerang at Pitch, only just missing the Nightmare King as he mounted his Mare and sped away. We all leaped after him, me up front and ahead of the others.

"Fauna!" Jack shouted after me but I ignored him.

"Careful of the company you keep Fauna," Pitch growled. I sped up, determined to catch him. "You never know when Frost will melt." The darkness in his tone made me freeze, suspended in the air. Colours exploded around me and I screamed while Pitch disappeared into a crevice in the wall.

"Fauna!" I heard Jack yell but before I could look I felt his body encase mine, trapping me as he lowered us to the ground. "What were you thinking? Pitch could have hurt you and Bunny could have blown you up!" He scolded. I didn't answer, shaking from my spot, curled up on the floor with Jack's arms still around me. "Fauna?"

"He's gone," I said sharply, standing up and out of Jack's arms. I could feel his eyes on me, regarding me with confusion and worry. Pitch's words still rang in my head. I knew Pitch was dangerous, my years in the Dark Ages before the Guardian's were chosen were enough proof. But now he's set his sights on Jack it's suddenly got a lot more personal.

I already said it once: If he hurts Jack I'll kill him myself.

* * *

**What's Fauna's involvement with Pitch? Why is she getting so defensive of Jack? How far will she go to protect him? There's only one way to find out...**

**Review!**


End file.
